User blog:KidDEW71/Additions to unturned
Nelson, Thank you for creating this amazing game. I bought the gold edition within the first couple of hours. (If you knew me, that would mean something as I try to avoid spending money on ANYTHING.) Keep up the good work man, this game could make millions if it was ported to Playstation (3 or 4) or the Xbox (360 or One.). I really believe in this game. Keep up the phenominal work dude :D So let me get to the point lol. I was thinking of some improvements/addons to Unturned. There are alot and I can't say that I'd expect to see any currently (as you are working on getting the game ready for steam) or ever, but these are just recommendations and things that I had in mind that would benefit Unturned in my opinion. So without further ado, heres my long ass list... Ill start with the current map and the way it functions. 1. PEI (and future) Map(s) definitley need an arrow to replace the X. I don't know about anyone else but its kind of fustrating to know where you are, but not know what direction you pointing at. The map in Minecraft is a perfect example as it has a arrow that is based off of the player's orientation. Would work even better if the representation of the player on the PEI map moved with you. I also think an amazing feature would be markers that you could place on the map. You would place a marker/beacon on the PEI map, and something would pop up on the in game terrain that would basically represent your destination. Also, in terms of being user-friendly, I think the map should be more pronounced when someone has the Miner Helm equipped, but thats not too much of a big deal. 2. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE ADD A PAUSE BUTTON TO SINGLEPLAYER There have been countless occasions where I would get up and get some food or a drink and I would come back to the game dead, infected, or starving/parched/both. And yes, I am aware that you can go to the menu, but what happens when you come back? Zombies. They respawn, but your ammo sure doesn't. I think that the esc. button in singleplayer should pause your game. It's just a huge hassle to speedrun through life so i dont die ingame or go to the main menu and come back to the zombies I just killed a couple of minutes ago. 3. Fire mechanic This probably is the most and I would assume the hardest thing to add in Unturned. but adding a fire mechanic to Unturned would make it even more Immersive in my opinion. I'm aware that there already are explosives in the game so adding fire to these explosions would be more realistic in my opinion. I have a wild amount of ideas (too many to list on one page) that would work with the fire mechanic but sometime in the future if anyone bothers to care, I'll do a page on fire and how it should work, but basically, it would emit after explosions (spread in the radius of the explosion). They would damage the player when stepped on (maybe you could base damage using existing mechanics like caltrops and bleeding effect) and continue to do so until the player gets in water or the fire dies off itself. Not all explosions would emit fire after detonation, only gas explosions. 4. More explosions I made the mistake of shooting my last bullet into a red barrel on the confederate bridge. I died shortly after. The point im trying to make is that in a variety of other video games, red barrels usually explode after you shoot them. not really gamebreaking obviously, but those red barrels, gasoline/propane tanks, red tanks etc... should all be explosive. It would add a "use your surroundings to your advantage" feel to the game. Now onto the addons :) I was thinking... Ammo's kind of hard to find in unturned. I always find myself running dry of ammo (ESPECIALLY IN MULTIPLAYER.) very fast. I would love to be able to use the automatic firing mode for once and not fear about how many bullets i've wasted as I spray my Maplestrike into the crowd of the pursuiting zombies. The most efficient weapon technically is the Timberwolf as its powerful and only requires 1 millitary box or ammo. So, thinking about this issue (atleast for me), I came up with a new weapon (Assault Rifle) that would really help people like me who are nomadic and don't have time to farm ammo boxes and new clips. INTRODUCING... THE AMBC (Adaptive Munitions Battle Carbine) (Based off of the ACR and the AK-12) (Special thanks to MisterSir for the recommendations) Here are some rough stats, they're explained at the bottom. Weapon: '''Assault Rifle (Carbine) '''Status: Extremely Rare (Should be rarer then the proninety) Damage: '''43% (Civilian), 66% (Millitary and Tracer) '''Range: '''350 m '''Reload Time: 2.3 Seconds Capacity: 30 (Civilian) 27 (Millitary) 15 (Tracer) Firemodes: 'Semi-Auto, Safety, Burst (hopefully) '''Attachments: '''No Barrel Attachments '''Weight: '''1.04 kg/2.3 lbs '''Ammunition: ' VMClip (ideal) '''OR Savage Clip NATO Clip (including tracer clip) Default Sights: Flip Fork Sight For those who aren't too familiar with the ACR (Adaptive Combat Rifle), its a gun that can fire common ammunition (5.56x45mm NATO, 7.62x39mm {AK47 Round}, etc...) by disassembling the gun (All you need is a keywrench I believe lol) and putting in the respective parts for each kind of round. The standard millitary issue clip for the rifle is the PMag (see what i did :D). The AK-12 is a experimental-modern day Kalashnikov which retains the reliability and durability of its predecessors. Apparently, it can fire anything that fits in the chamber (various ammunition, SHOTGUN rounds, and pebbles. literally.). So if you were to combine the characteristics of these weapons, you'd get the AMBC. So onto the actual AMBC... The gun in a nutshell is supposed to be the resourceful weapon. It's light, It (hopefully) will feature its own unique firing mode, the burst firing mode (fingers crossed) along with the semi-automatic mode (to save bullets), has the lowest recoil out of any rifle (very slight muzzle climb), It reloads faster then any Assualt rifle, And most important of all, (the gun itself or the VMClip) Can use any sort of ammunition you can find during your survival. Downsides are that its very weak no matter what ammunition you use, very rare (so are magazines), magazine sizes are very small, No barrel attachments due to the AMBC's unique barrel channeling, high burst firing rate (3 shots, so bullets still get eaten up) and has a smaller range then any other assault rifle in its class. The VMClip which (hopefully) is standard with the AMBC can be refilled with any ammunition you may encounter in PEI. Otherwise, the AMBC itself can be reloaded with any of the clips listed above. Repeater Rifle and Golden Rifle One of my fav. guns of all time probably is the Colt Revolving Rifle. It saw very light use during the American Civil War but if you look at the statistics, it's an amazing gun. It was a early Repeating Rifle/Carbine based off of a Magnum. This gun could be a pretty sick addition to Unturned :) Here are some rough stats, they're explained at the bottom. Weapon: '''Rifle '''Status: Uncommon (Or as rare as other Rifles {Repeating Rifle}), Extremely Rare (Virtually Unfindable {Golden Rifle}) Damage: '''95% '''Player Damage: 80% (Head), 51% (Body), 12% (Arms) Range: '''250 m '''Reload Time: 2.6 Seconds, 0.4 Seconds between chamber Capacity: 6 (Civilian) Firemodes: '''Semi (Cowboy Style) '''Attachments: '''No Barrel Attachments '''Weight: '''1.04 kg/2.3 lbs '''Ammunition: '''Winchester Clip '''Locations: Farms This would just serve as another rifle, an alternative to the other 2 rifles. Pros: '''Larger clip size, more base damage, comes with a scope, has iron sights even when scope is detached, quicker firing rate then rifles in its class '''Cons: Bleeding effect is removed, range is heavily limited (It's a civil war weapon :P), ammuniton is uncommon, very high recoil (See explination for range), no barrel attachments, iron sights are hard to use (Repeating), rarest Item in game (Golden), longer reload time then rifles in its class, stands out (Golden). More Arrows! I have 3 arrows in mind. All of them in my eyes will make the bows more desirable and useful (silent snipers, better ammo) and will hopefully elongate the use of bows. Each of these arrows would have there own projectile physics (so one can't easily snipe you with an explosive round). Here are the arrows I had in mind. Explosive Arrow Item type: Ammunition Damage: '''10% on impact, 70% (explosion) '''Equipable? '''Yes '''Stackable? Yes, 4 Weight: 0.167 kg/0.37 lbs Description: "A.K.A. Potato Destroyer" (reference to british army slang for the stick grenade) Crafting: 1 Arrow + 1 Raw Explosive = 1 Explosive Arrow (I'm aware it says x11) Ever wanted to clear out a room without having to throw a grenade? Well If you have, Look no further! The Explosive Arrow is a explosive round which can be shot from any bow. Since its a projectile that is launched and not thrown, players may find it easier to use then the comparable frag grenade. Pros: Projectile (Shooting through rooms and crevices is easier), craftable, can be used like a regular grenade (hopefully), explosive. Cons: Distance is very short (70 m?), Only usable with crossbow, Variable (Since this weapon is literally equivalent to a rocket launcher, I thought that some funny affects would go along with this weapon. 10% chance that its a dud {meaning it won't blow up at all}, 0.5% chance that it blows up in your face when you launch it), Hard to craft (raw explosives are somewhat rare), rare to find. Flaming Arrow Item type: Ammunition Damage: Depends on bow being used, Burning effect (read fire section) Equipable? '''Yes '''Stackable? Yes, 12 Weight: 0.02 kg/0.044 lbs Description: "Keep away from hot surfaces" Crafting: 1 Arrow + 1 Rock + Gasoline(Tool)= 1 Burning Arrow The burning arrow is a incendiary projectile that has a couple of purposes. 1 is to obviously kill and burn, and the other is to ignite things (read improvments section). Pros: Deals same amount of damage as a normal arrow does plus burning effect. Cons: Hard to craft due to amount of items needed, As effective as an arrow if the target is in water, Exposes location when shot, After (200m?) feet, Fire effect disapears. Chemarrow Item type: Ammunition Damage: '''20%, Tag effect '''Equipable? '''Yes '''Stackable? Yes, 25 Weight: 0.167 kg/0.37 lbs Description: "(Insert chemlight color here) chemlight on a stick; Not recommended for raves" Crafting: 1 Stick + 1 Chemlight (Any) = 3x Chemarrows This is where my creative juices flow :D This kind of arrow as you can see is unique, as it does very little damage. This kind of arrow is useless in singleplayer/PvE, (unless you want zombies near you or your a douche) and in the arena. but in PvP is where it shines (see what i did there?). Pros: Craftable, Same range as arrow, Tag effect (ill explain later), emits light. Cons: Emits light, reveals your position when equipped and shot. The Chemarrow basically is a weak arrow with the effects of a Chemlight. when fired, any zombies in the area will approach the light source until it dies (1 minute). Its a projectile so the arrow can be shot through crevices and openings. The Tag effect is fairly simple, When the arrow is shot into the player, any zombies in the area will pursuit the character regardless of orientation (standing, crouching, prone), sneakybeaky level, or equipment. The tag effect also illuminates the target similar to the way chemlights illuminate making the character stand out (so he/she is easier to kill or locate). This effect makes up for the lack of damage the initial arrow has. This projectile is most effective when zombies are in the area, or if the target is hard to see. Thats pretty much it, I plan to edit this post in the future (if needed) so stay tuned! I'd Love to hear your feedback and recommendations. Protect Ya Neck, KidDEW71 Category:Blog posts